


Blue Painted Blue

by MarriedWithJo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Domenico Modugno, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Magic, Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu, They're just big dorks, Volare, and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedWithJo/pseuds/MarriedWithJo
Summary: "Do you really think it will work?" Jackieboy Man asks with a raised eyebrow, decidedly skeptical about the success of his boyfriend's spell, Marvin The Magician, while the superhero dipped his hands in the strange blue substance prior created by the magician, also coloring his face as ordered."You bet it will, Jackie! I'm a respectable magician!» Marvin exclaims, pointing himself with his forefinger, with a big smile on his face.





	Blue Painted Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here I am, back with a fanfiction dedicated to two of my favorite Jacksepticeye's Egos: Jackieboy Man and Marvin The Magician. 
> 
> They're sooo cute as a couple and I wanted to try writing a story about them. 
> 
> Hope you like it! ❤

**_"Penso che un sogno_ ** **_cosi'_ ** **_non ritorni mai_ ** **_piu'_ ** **_,_ ** ****

**_mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu._ ** ****

**_Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito,_ ** ****

**_e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito."_ ** ****

 

"Do you really think it will work?" Jackieboy Man asks with a raised eyebrow, decidedly skeptical about the success of his boyfriend's spell, Marvin The Magician, while the superhero dipped his hands in the strange blue substance prior created by the magician, also coloring his face as ordered.

"You bet it will, Jackie! I'm a respectable magician!» Marvin exclaims, pointing himself with his forefinger, with a big smile on his face.

"So what about that time when you turned all your tea bags into whiskey bottles because you craved it? Or that time -", Jackieboy continues, interrupted by an offended huff from Marvin who, even if with his mask on, gives him a look that the superhero swears could incinerate him at any moment.

"All right, all right, let's do it." Jackieboy chuckles, kissing his boyfriend's cheek to be forgiven, then approaches the edge of the roof of their building, looking at the other, questioning.

Marvin murmurs a few incomprehensible words in the superhero's ears, touching with one hand his face and then both of the other's hands, the blue substance is quickly absorbed in Jackieboy Man's skin, becoming one with it.

"Get carried away by the wind, Jackie. And fly! "The wizard nods, inviting his boyfriend to lean out.

The superhero closes his eyes, slightly terrified by the idea of falling and crashing, taking a couple of steps forward, into the void, waiting to feel the terrible sensation of falling.

Yet that sensation doesn't come and, while opening both eyes slowly, Jackieboy Man almost screams with joy, noticing that yes, he's really flying.

Flying is one of the strangest experiences the superhero has ever had in his life: it's more or less like swimming, with the difference that instead of in the water you're in the air and you have to deal with the wind, which drags the boy a bit everywhere, tossing him here and there, beginning to make him fly for real.

 

**_"Volare, oh_ ** **_oh_ ** **_,_ ** ****

**_cantare, oh_ ** **_oh_ ** **** **_oh_ ** **** **_oh_ ** **_._ ** ****

**_Nel blu dipinto di blu,_ ** ****

**_felice di stare lassù'."_**  

 

After getting used to the feeling of the wind flying in his face, Jackieboy tries to fly in different ways to test which is the fastest and most practical, finding that the "Superman" pose is definitely the best, since it makes him go much faster, being able to change his flight path without any difficulty.

 

**_"E volavo_ ** **_volavo_ ** **_felice_ ** ****

**_piu'_ ** **_in alto del sole ed ancora_ ** **_piu'_ ** **_su_ ** ****

**_mentre il mondo pian piano spariva_ ** ****

**_lontano_ ** **_laggiu'_ ** **_._ ** ****

**_Una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me."_**  

 

Going higher and higher, now definitely euphoric, adrenaline flowing through throughout his body, Jackieboy Man looks down for a moment, noticing the roof of the building with Marvin on it, almost as big as an ant in the eyes of the superhero who decides to hover even higher, higher than the sun, while everything below him shrinks, becoming a distant memory, the sound of the wind singing a sweet melody in his ears.

 

**_"Ma tutti i sogni nell'alba_ ** **_svaniscon_ ** **_perché_ ** ****

**_quando tramonta la luna li porta con_ ** **_se'_ ** **_._ ** ****

**_Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli_ ** ****

**_che sono blu come un cielo trapunto di stelle..."_**  

 

After almost risking of being bump into an airplane because he didn't see where he was going, Jackie decides to put an end to his flight experience, swooping towards the roof of the building, in some mysterious and miraculous way succeeding in landing without crashing on the concrete, next to the figure of Marvin who observes him with a toothy smile and shining blue eyes, sign of an euphoria even bigger than his, while the magician takes him from the shoulders, as if to invite him to speak.

 

**_"E continuo a volare felice_ ** ****

**_piu'_ ** **_in alto del sole ed ancora_ ** **_piu'_ ** **_su_ ** ****

**_mentre il mondo pian piano scompare_ ** ****

**_negli occhi tuoi blu_ ** ****

**_La tua voce è una musica dolce che suona per me..."_ ** ****

 

"It was ... phenomenal, Marvin! I will never thank you enough, seriously!» Jackieboy exclaims, approaching his boyfriend's face to thank him with a kiss, melting after a few seconds, leaning foreheads together, while Marvin begins to tell him about the various spells that he would like  to use, preferring some over others, talking to his boyfriend with eyes that shine with the passion he puts in the field he loves the most, the one in which he proudly stands out despite having yet so many things to learn, magic.

 

**_"Volare, oh_ ** **_oh_ ** ****

**_cantare, oh_ ** **_oh_ ** **** **_oh_ ** **** **_oh_ ** **_._ ** ****

**_Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu_ ** ****

**_felice di stare quaggiù._ ** ****

**_Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu_ ** ****

**_felice di stare quaggiù."_ ** **_*_ **

   
Jackieboy Man, looking at his Marvin in his blue eyes, the same blue of the sky in which he flew just mere minutes ago, thinks that yes, flying it's cool, but no flight will ever beat the feeling of lightness and happiness that the eyes and the the heart of the magician transmit him. Down here.   
   
 

 

 

 

 

* The original song is"Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu" by Domenico Modugno and it translates more or less like this:    


**_"I_ ** **_think_ ** **** **_that_ ** **** **_dream_ ** **** **_like_ ** **** **_that_ **

**_Will_ ** **_never_ ** **** **_return_ **

**_I_ ** **_painted_ ** **** **_my_ ** **** **_hands_ **

**_And face blue_ **

**_Then_ ** **** **_all_ ** **_of_ ** **_sudden_ ** **_I_ ** **_was_ **

**_Abducted_ ** **_by the_ ** **_wind_ **

**_And I_ ** **_started_ ** **_to_ ** **_fly_ **

**_In the infinite sky_ **

****

**_To_ ** **_fly_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ **

**_To_ ** **_sing_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ ** **** **_hoho_ **

**_In the blue,_ ** **_painted_ ** **_blue_ **

**_Happy to stay up_ ** **_there_ ** **_,_ **

**_And I_ ** **_flew_ ** **_and_ ** **_flew_ **

**_Happy,_ ** **_higher_ ** **** **_than_ ** **_the_ ** **_sun_ **

**_And_ ** **_yet_ ** **_more up,_ **

**_While_ ** **_the world_ **

**_Slowly_ ** **** **_dissappered_ ** **_down_ ** **_below_ ** **_,_ **

**_A_ ** **_sweet_ ** **_music_ ** **_playing_ **

**_Just for me_ **

****

**_To_ ** **_fly_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ **

**_To_ ** **_sing_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ ** **** **_hoho_ **

**_In the blue,_ ** **_painted_ ** **_blue_ **

**_Happy to stay up_ ** **_there_ **

****

**_But_ ** **** **_all_ ** **** **_dreams_ **

**_Vanish_ ** **** **_at_ ** **** **_dawn_ ** **** **_because_ **

**_When_ ** **_the_ ** **_moon_ ** **_sets,_ **

**_It_ ** **** **_takes_ ** **** **_dreams_ ** **_with_ ** **_itself_ **

**_But_ ** **_I_ ** **_keep_ ** **** **_dreaming_ **

**_In_ ** **_your_ ** **_beautiful_ ** **_eyes_ ** **_,_ **

**_That_ ** **_are blue_ ** **_as_ ** **_the sky_ **

**_Spangled_ ** **_with stars_ **

****

**_To_ ** **_fly_ ** **_, ho_ ** **_ho_ **

**_To_ ** **_sing_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ ** **** **_hoho_ ** **_,_ **

**_In the blue of_ ** **_your_ ** **_blue_ ** **_eyes_ **

**_Happy to be down_ ** **_here_ **

**_And I_ ** **_keep_ ** **** **_flying_ ** **_, happy_ **

**_Happy,_ ** **_higher_ ** **** **_than_ ** **_the_ ** **_sun_ **

**_And_ ** **_yet_ ** **_more up,_ **

**_While_ ** **_the world_ **

**_Is_ ** **** **_slowly_ ** **** **_vanishing_ **

**_In_ ** **_your_ ** **_blue_ ** **_eyes_ **

**_Your voice_ ** **_is_ ** **_a soft music_ **

**_That_ ** **** **_plays_ ** **_for me_ **

****

**_To_ ** **_fly_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ **

**_To_ ** **_sing_ ** **_ho_ ** **_ho_ ** **** **_hoho_ **

**_In the blue of_ ** **_your_ ** **_blue_ ** **_eyes_ **

**_Happy to be down_ ** **_here_ **

**_In the blue of_ ** **_your_ ** **_blue_ ** **_eyes_ **

**_Happy to be down_ ** **_here_ **

**_With_ ** **_you_ ** **_..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm Italian this song is one of my favourites and it seemed perfect for Jackieboy and Marvin!   
> Thank you for reading 'til this point!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
